


Midsummer Dreams

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Dreams

Jamie woke with a gasp, to see his wife frowning down at him.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked.

"You were talking in your sleep," she replied grimly.

"Aye, that's right. I remember now. I remember... everything."

"Everything?" Fiona folded her arms. "Then perhaps you'll explain who this Victoria is, and exactly what you've been doing with her?"

"It's no' like that–" Jamie feebly began.

"And then I'll see how you manage to explain Samantha and Zoë and Isobel and the rest. My mother always said you were a ladies' man, James McCrimmon,and I should have listened to her..."

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Fiona' for Jamie's wife is from his original departure story, "The Laird of McCrimmon" — one summary is at [A Brief History of Time (Travel)](http://www.shannonsullivan.com/drwho/lostgl.html).


End file.
